


The End Justifies the Means

by waitingtobewritten



Series: Stiles fails at pack mom [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Jealousy, Love, M/M, Pack Feels, Pack Mom, Secret Crush, Silly Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 04:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1885461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waitingtobewritten/pseuds/waitingtobewritten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac goes to Stiles for advice on wooing Scott. Stiles' bright idea is to make him jealous: enter Danny. As per usual, when it comes to Stiles, the wrong wolf gets jealous but its not necessarily a bad thing...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End Justifies the Means

Stiles looked up as he heard the door to the office open, his expression one of surprise. The office was the only room in the house that when occupied could not be entered without express permission; each pack member had independent work whether it was studying or business related. 

Isaac smiled sheepishly as he shut the door quietly behind him, his eyes wide with trepidation at breaking one of the big rules of the house. Stiles relaxed his face so that the pup would know he was welcome and gestured to the seat opposite him, the other side of the desk. 

“Hey Isaac, what’s up pup?”

“Sorry I came in without permission, it’s just I knew this was the only place I could talk to you without everyone else hearing.”

His voice was quiet and serious, unlike his usual sarcastic and sassy tone which worried Stiles especially when the wolf refused to meet his eyes. He stood up and rounded the desk, taking a seat instead on the edge of the wooden surface, his feet dangling and his knees nudging Isaac’s side with every swing. The touch seemed to reassure him as he peered up to watch Stiles from under his lashes, his hands twisting in the striped scarf. 

“You’re going to think it’s stupid…”

Stiles waited as Isaac paused; the words froze in the back of his throat as he tried tot hink of the best way to say what he needed to. 

“Hey, you know you can talk to me about anything, right? I won’t think it’s stupid, I promise.”

“I know stiles, I just feel silly. It’s like, well basically, I just… I like someone.”

Stiles paused, watching the young wolf as he blushed, his puppy eyes looking earnestly back at Stiles. He seemed nervous though more relaxed having said it out loud finally.  


Realising that he was waiting for his response, Stiles smiled reassuringly, his scent one of happiness and nodded, encouraging Isaac to continue. 

“I don’t know how they feel about me. I mean, it’s a boy, the person I like. I don’t know if they like guys too.”

Understanding suddenly, why he had been chosen to give advice, Stiles nodded, already trying to think of how he could reassure his pup.

 

“Well I don’t need to remind you of how hesitant Derek was to even tell me I was his mate yet alone act on it. I don’t think it was because I was another male, it had more to do with my age and the danger he could be placing me in by being his mate. It could be the same with the guy you like, he might not be adverse to you being a guy but he might not like the whole werewolf thing and if you like him that much, the conversation will definitely come up.” 

“Uh, well, he’s kind of a werewolf too so that’s one less problem.”

“Wait, what? How did you meet other werewolves? Unless… you mean it’s one of the pack?”

Isaac clammed up, his lips pressed together as though to stop any words from coming out. His eyes seemed to be studying Stiles for his opinion, scanning over his relaxed body, his swinging legs and his thoughtful pout. Suddenly he moved, leaning forward to smack into Stiles, his arms going around the slender frame as he held on in a fierce hug. Stiles frowned as he hugged the boy back; letting him hide as he received the comfort he needed from the touch. 

“Isaac, you know that Boyd and Erica are together which only leaves… Scott. Is it him? Do you like Scott, pup?”

Stiles felt more than heard the affirmative Isaac offered, and kept his hand rubbing up and down the boys back soothingly. He deliberate the idea that his pup had a crush on his best friend and although he hated thinking of Isaac as having sex, he could admit they would make a cute couple, both of them with their floppy hair and puppy eyes. He frowned at the thought of the power the two would yield and the damage it would inflict to his and Derek’s reputation as the most sickening and cute couple. Was it his fault if he enjoyed showing his love for his mate all the time and In front of everyone? He thought not. 

His thinking process quickly led him to what would be the main problem: Scott. He knew his best friend had been split from Allison for months now but having experienced first-hand the mind-numbingly sickly sweetness that had been their love; he could not say for sure how Scott truly felt about the separation. He had been around the pack a lot more in the past month or so and seemed happy unlike the first couple of weeks after the split. Thinking back, even when Scott was determined to be alone, it had been Isaac who had managed to get him to leave his room and to join the pack even if only for meal times. Maybe there was a possibility that Scott liked him or could like him.

Stiles straightened up, allowing Isaac to cling to him but not holding him close as he had been, his fingers beating against the other boy’s neck distractedly as he thought through the scenario. The options were Scott could refuse Isaac and things would be awkward before both boys moved passed it or Scott could reciprocate the feelings and they would be together and everyone would be happy. There was only one thing for it, Isaac had to tell Scott. If the worst occurred, Stiles could help Scott wrap his head around it and comfort Isaac and they would move on and become pack-brothers again. 

“Isaac, I can’t tell you that Scott likes you romantically or that he doesn’t. What I can tell you, is that you two share a close bond and if anyone would gain his affections, it would be you pup. You need to take a chance, like I did with Derek, and even if the worst happens, things will be awkward for a while but you’ll both stay friends.”

“You really think I should tell him? I don’t want to lose him if I scare him with my feelings for him!”

“I know, but at least you’ll know and you can either get a happy relationship out of it or you can get closure and work on moving on and finding someone who will accept you.”

“You’re right but I can’t tell him”

“Isaac…”

“No, I want him to know but I can’t just tell him straight up, I need a way for the conversation to arise without blurting it out.”

Stiles could understand why he was nervous and knew that it could all be ruined if Isaac was too upset to properly talk to Scott. As he considered his best friend and the best way to approach the situation, an idea wormed its way into his head.

“I have an idea. We can make Scott jealous and see how he reacts! If he doesn’t act any differently then we can assume that he does not see you that way and decide how to proceed from there or if he does get jealous, you can make your move.”

Isaac smiled slightly at his pack leaders excited yell; glad the room was sound proofed and considered the idea. It might be good to get an idea as to whether there was any possibility of Scott liking him before he made a move that could ruin their friendship but he felt bad at manipulating his feelings. 

“I don’t know Stiles, what if he gets hurt…”

“No that’s the thing, he won’t get hurt because if he gets jealous, you’ll both be happy and if he doesn’t then nothing has changed.”

Unable to argue against the logic, Isaac nodded and tried to ignore the uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach as Stiles’ smile got wider and his eyes grew cunning. This was either going to be great or really bad. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“Remind me again why I’m here Stiles. I think I’m still confused.”

“Come on Danny, it’s not hard, I need you to act like you’re interested in Isaac so we can make his crush jealous and see if he likes him”

“Really? Did you not think of just asking him?”

“Of course we thought of that but then we agreed that this was a much cleverer way of getting the answer.”

“Hmm, is that true because it sounds quite risky? What if someone gets hurt?”

“They won’t, its fool proof. Trust me. Will you do it?”

“Well fine, as long it’s not going to result in me becoming a werewolf chew toy… I’m assuming it’s a wolf he likes if you’re focussing on scent?”

“Yeah and it’s really obvious which one but I’m not saying it aloud as I promised him I wouldn’t tell anyone.”

“Even Derek?”

“Yeah, even Derek, Isaac is really shy about this.”

Danny smiled, unable to say no to Stiles when he had that expression on his face, the one that said he would do anything for his ‘pups’ and it wasn’t exactly going to be hard to flirt with Isaac for a couple of days. 

“Okay Stiles, just tell me what to do…”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stiles slumped on the sofa, his bag on the floor by his feet, his coat underneath him, the zipper digging into his stomach. He was exhausted; he had been with Danny since seven that morning, preparing him for his flirtation with Isaac. He had told him about the wolf territorial instincts and where best to touch Isaac to leave a scent imprint and how to talk to him to rile up a wolf. He was pretty sure he had hugged Danny a thousand times, whether in gratitude, excitement or as practise and he was now forbidden from being within a hundred yards of him. Danny had rudely, in Stiles’ opinion, told him to leave him alone while he was helping Isaac as he might actually kill him. 

A low buzzing had him digging under him for his phone which he had left in his coat pocket. He fumbled, almost dropping it and opened the text from Isaac, noting it was a picture message. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped as he took in the image of both Isaac and Scott, naked from the waist up and grinning wildly. He read the line under the picture quickly, noting that Isaac had apparently blurted it out to Scott when Scott had asked him what was wrong and why he had been so quiet the past couple of days. Stiles scoffed at how silly that was while he grinned at how cute the couple were. 

A growl filled the air as he was replying to Isaac, the menacing sound reverberating through the room. He sat up slowly, turning to see which of the wolves had lost control and why. Just as he had straightened up, he was pushed back down onto his back, a heavy weight settling over him. His breath was expelled from his body in a rush as he relaxed into the sofa, hoping it would impact the feral wolf lying on him. 

“Stiles… why do you smell like Danny? All over?”

Shit! Stiles had forgotten that Derek did not know about the plan and so wouldn’t know why his mate would come home, reeking of another male, even if it was extended pack. He relaxed further, moving his arms to circle around Derek’s neck as he turned his own neck to the side slightly. 

“Derek, it’s a really long story. The short version is I had a plan to help Isaac make Scott jealous and that involved Danny having to pretend to be interested, in Isaac I mean, and to successfully do that, I had to show him what to do and that involve using myself as a demonstration. That was all; he touched me for science, well for love, but not love for me or me for him, but fake love for Isaac who real loves Scott.”

The whole time Stiles had been talking, Derek had been sniffing and nuzzling his neck, his body blanketing every inch of Stiles that he could. His hands slowly released their grip on Stiles’ hips, though they didn't move. He raised his head: lips seeking Derek who took them in a fierce kiss, both fighting for control. Stiles grinned against the lips pressing against his own, rolling his body up and against his mates, his body needing the friction. Seeing Derek so uncontrolled was always a turn on, his mate was usually so reserved and even when growly, he was careful with stiles. Sometimes though, Stiles mused, a little roughness was desired. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“Hey Stiles, Isaac wanted to just come and thank… Damn it! Really? On the sofa?”

Stiles looked up to see Scott and Isaac in the doorway of the living room, Isaac holding a box of chocolates in one hand and Scott’s hand in the other. Scott was carefully looking at the ceiling and Isaac was flushed bright red as he looked at his pack alphas, both naked and entwined on the sofa, Stiles’ coat covering their lower halves. He rolled his eyes, unsurprised by their nakedness and need to have sex in every room but their own bedroom. He smirked a little at Scott’s distraught eyes; he always hated facing the knowledge that his best friend since childhood actually had sex. 

“Sorry to interrupt, I just wanted to give you these to say thank you for helping me out. I talked to Scott and we’re going on a date tonight. I hope you’re not too upset we didn’t get to try out your other plan.”

“Nah, I should probably thank you Isaac. It all worked out great in the end.”

Isaac blinked confused at the smirk on Stiles’ face and the amusement in his alpha’s eyes as he rolled them at his mate. He shrugged, judging it better not to ask. He threw the chocolates at the sofa and turned to leave, believing Scott had suffered enough and needing fresh air. 

As they were shutting the door, they both heard Stiles’ voice suggesting alternative methods for ingesting the chocolates and he heard Scott actually whimper before he rushed to the car. Isaac smiled at his boyfriend, amused at his antics and thanked Stiles again silently; he was a good pack mom for all they complained about his tactics.

**Author's Note:**

> Just something little and funny. I love Isaac and Scott so thought it was about time they got together with a little help from their 'pack mom'. Thanks for reading and for all the support. If anyone has any ideas or suggestions, please feel free to comment :)


End file.
